Come Back
by Yahg
Summary: Los sueños  y las ilusiones son la  llave a los que más deseamos o al  menos eso se dice, para Edward lo sueños no son más que  figuras que pueden  torturarte, aunque hubo una vez que Edward creyó en  todo eso, será posible que vuelva a creer en ellos e
1. Chapter 1

Sumario Los sueños y las ilusiones son la llave a los que más deseamos o al menos eso se dice, para Edward lo sueños no son más que figuras que pueden torturarte, aunque hubo una vez que Edward creyó en todo eso, será posible que vuelva a creer en ellos en el mundo real.

Fic post movie por lo que tendrá algunas cosas de referencia pero todo lo demás es un verdadera fumada.

De donde salió esto: MMMMM de leer un doujin ( en donde el protagonista es Roy y solo el), de ver la película por ,,,,,,, vez, de mi taza de café, de mi actor favorito que es tan sexy , tostadito y todo un caballero, de mi reproductor de música…. Tengo cada cosa y de las ganas de escribir algo diferente a miel amarga.

Disclamer: Ok Fullmetal Alchemist no pertenece y eso es mas que obvio, si fuera mía yo sería rica y sin duda estaría en primera fila en la convención de Roy/ Ed que se realiza en Japon ( o eso me dijeron jajajaj)

:::::::

Capitulo1 : Espejismos

Estaba inconsciente era como si su mente vagara en la nada hasta que escucho una voz que claramente reconoció como la de su "hermano" rápidamente presto atención a todo lo que decía pues en la primera oportunidad no había tenido la suficiente rapidez para asimilarlo

"Ed este mundo solo es para ti un sueño, por eso debes regresar…"

En ese momento Alphonse acciono la palanca que dispararía el cohete y Ed empezó a gritar como loco pues sabía lo que pasaría en breve y quería advertirle para que tuviera la oportunidad de salvarse

-Alphonse … Alphonse !

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ahhahaha – un suspiro ahogado lo hizo sobresaltarse sobre la cama volteo a todos lados revelándole que por más que volteara y se tallara los ojos nada de lo que acaba de ver era "real" solo otro sueño. Llevaba un año soñando con el evento que había dado resultado en su nueva visa desde el día en que cruzo la puerta hacia este mundo, la vez que conoció a Alphonse Heidrich, A Noah, cuando fue y regreso , el encuentro con Winry, la muerte de Heidrich y varias vivencias con Mustang, sin duda esos sueños eran una tortura, puesto que a ninguno de los dos los vería de nuevo por más que lo deseara y aunque su amigo rubio le había dicho que los de este mundo eran ilusiones de su lugar natal, había algo en él que no lo dejaba tranquilo. Se incorporó dándose cuenta de que seguía con la ropa del día anterior.

-Agrgrgfgr de nuevo lo hice- bufo molesto pero su enojo se detuvo cuando aspiro lo que parecía ser el desayuno del día, salió de la habitación y escaleras abajo encontró a Noah sentada en la mesa lucia divertida escuchando la plática del otro inquilino, así que sin hacer mucho ruido se recargo en el marco de la puerta y escucho a su querida y castaña adoración.

-… Si entonces mi hermano salto revelándose ante el coronel fue un poco divertido ver la cara de susto que formo el y otros soldados cuando el coronel chasqueo los dedos advirtiendo de que pronto ese punto ardería y ….

- jajajaja – la risa femenina de Noah no se reprimió pues imaginaba a un pequeño Edward todo neurótico quejándose de ser llamado enano y siguió riendo

Edward olvido eso de castaña adoración y algo enojado carraspeo haciendo notar que había escuchado todo, los otros dos guardaron silencio no querían empezar el día con un Edward molesto. Ed sabía que lo hacían para platicar un poco y el no sería quien les arruinara la mañana así que siguió la conversación

-Lo que tú no sabes Noah es que el coronel no era tan fuerte ni tan guapo como yo – dijo sonriendo como solo él lo sabía hacer

Al se quedó sorprendido pero luego sonrió ese era su hermano tan modesto – Si hermano no hay nadie tan apuesto como tu- dijo dándole el avión a su hermano.

Noah observo a los dos y sonrió –Pues no necesito imaginar lo que ya he visto – dijo para tomar un sorbo de la taza que tenía enfrente

Ambos hermanos se quedaron sorprendidos, de nuevo Noah hacia de las suyas durante la noche

Ed y Al: Noah creo que ya habíamos hablado de eso, no es bueno que vayas espiando los sueños de los demás – dijeron con una gota de sudor cayéndoles por la frente

Noah negó con la cabeza - No es necesario que espié sus sueños, cuando llevo un año escuchándolos decir que el coronel y winry esto , que el coronel y winry aquello y demás cosas sobre ellos –dijo mirando a Edward quien al sentirse aludido se volteó rápidamente. Al también lo noto pero no dijo nada.

-hum! Ya veo bueno pues de todas formas ya no importa el…. Estúpido Coronel y Winry, son parte del pasado que… - Ed se detuvo iba decir que ya no importaba pero no estaba muy convencido mejor miro el reloj y casi volvió a saltar

– Ya vieron la hora que es, debo irme tengo una cita muy importante en la universidad – Ed salió corriendo dejando a sus compañeros que se miraron un momento y eso basto para entender todo lo que el mayor no quiso decir.

Noah – Creo que no debí decir nada verdad

Alphonse – No te preocupes Noah, Ed siempre ha sido muy celoso con sus propios sentimientos. Lo mejor es dejarlo ocuparse con lo que esté haciendo ahora y nosotros hacer lo nuestro.

Ed iba corriendo por las escaleras de la estación de trenes, esa pequeña platica con su familia lo había distraído y desde que salió de casa no había dejado de pensar en un nombre y no era precisamente el de su adorado hermano, se detuvo solo para comprar un café donde desde hace unos meses acostumbraba hacerlo

-Aquí tienes – dijo sonriéndole un chico de ojos violeta y cabellos verdes amarrados en un coleta baja como todo un caballero Ed trato de sonreírle sin mucho éxito pues a eso todavía no se acostumbraba a que "Envy " le sirviera algo, casi por instinto aspiro el café tratando de encontrar algo malo

El ojivioleta sonrió negando con la cabeza – te juro como desde la primera vez que te di un café, este no está envenenado, ni pasado, ni que se yo…Alcoholizado. - vaya que el rubio era quisquilloso.

Ed se sintió apenado ya sabía que ese joven no era del diabólico y retorcido homúnculo pero a los espejos que había conocido antes tenía algo de la personalidad de "original de su mundo", Así como Mabuzee era un poderoso hombre al igual que Bradley o la gitana Luz que era igual de provocadora que Lust.

Un silbato largo despertó a Ed de su reflexión, dándose cuenta de que si no corría perdería el tren - Rayos! , si lo que digas Envy – así tomo su café y hecho a correr de nuevo, el cafetero ya no dijo nada solo se quedó sorprendido quien rayos era Envy…. – Hey estúpido mi nombre es Erick! –grito irritado el peliverde.

Ed había alcanzado subir al tren y se sentó junto a la ventana viendo el paisaje como si nada todo parecía que iba llegar a tiempo a la universidad por lo que se relajó y decidió ya no pensar en las personas que veía o sus espejos, después de todo era culpa de Noah por sugestionarle y hacerle pensar de más. Cerró los ojos dando un sorbo a su desayuno y de nuevo lo vivido en la mañana vino a su mente.

-Ahhhhhhhh estúpida Noah! – dijo bastante irritado y hubiera seguido maldiciendo a su "hermana" si no fuera por una voz grave que le interrumpió.

-Ami sait qu'il est impoli de la malédiction d'une Mademoiselle

Edward abrió los ojos y encaro al metiche pero con solo verlo su boca se secó su ojos se agrandaron y su voz salió en un pequeño hilo

-Roy….

**CONTINUARA… **

Waaaa hoy andaba muy inspirada por lo que decidí empezar nueva historia ya se que mucho me colgaran por no terminar lo que tengo pero es que ahhhh no pude evitarlo, además que hace mucho no escribo algo de esta hermosa pareja que me gusta.

Espero les guste este proyecto si no pues también son libres de quejarse

Ahora mi sección favorita: **DUDAS QUE SIEMPRE TUVO Y NO EXPRESO POR MIEDO A SER MORDIDOS**

Sobre los nombres para las personas que son iguales a las del otro mundo

Mabuzee – Bradley Pues el nombre que usan en la película

Luz –Lust - que no pueden culparme quería que sonara similar pero no igual ( lo mismo pero más barato jajajaj) nadie en el este mundo en los años 20's se llamaría Lujuria y menos una gitana, pues si de por si eran odiados ahora con semejante nombre pues no pobrecita.

Envy – Erick - ok más o menos la misma explicación quien le daría trabajo a la envidia, además no pueden negarme que Envy está traumado en las dos series porque nadie lo quiere y en parte siente que los Elric son responsables por eso, así que por eso tiene un nombre similar a Ed y además porque una amiga me sugirió el nombre a punta de : - hey dime un nombre para envy que no sea Envy! Y ella respondió – Erick?

**La frase**

**Ami****sait****qu'il****est impoli****de****la malédiction d'une****Mademoiselle**

Ok traducción Amigo sabes que es de mala educación maldecir a una dama /señorita

Perdonen mi mal francés espero que nadie me linche por eso.

Bueno ahora si ya termino con esto y espero verlos en un segundo capítulo, claro si ustedes quieren darme un oportunidad.

Por ultimo agrego que si alguien quiere platicar o conocer amiga royed fanática yo estoy libre wiiii ( es que no conozco a muchas y las pocas que conocí ya fueron historia T_T )


	2. Chapter 2

Fic post movie por lo que tendrá algunas cosas de referencia pero todo lo demás es un verdadera fumada.

De donde salió esto: MMMMM de leer un doujin ( en donde el protagonista es Roy y solo el), de ver la película por ,,,,,,, vez, de mi taza de café, de mi actor favorito que es tan sexy , tostadito y todo un caballero, de mi reproductor de música…. Tengo cada cosa y de las ganas de escribir algo diferente a miel amarga.

Disclamer: Ok Fullmetal Alchemist no pertenece y eso es mas que obvio, si fuera mía yo sería rica y sin duda estaría en primera fila en la convención de Roy/ Ed que se realiza en Japón ( o eso me dijeron jajajaj)

Vengo muy feliz por el apoyo que ha recibido esta historia gracias aKaru-suna y Rei (gracias por el comentario me da gusto que te agrade la historia ) , espero que les guste lo que se viene planeado , también estoy orgullosa de decir que ya tengo quien me de mazapanazos cada vez que la riegue en el cuerpo de la historia, si así es ya tengo una beta, que por cierto es grandiosa y tiene una ortografía de primera( en adelante si encuentran una falla díganme para darnos de mazapanazos mutuamente jijiji)

_**Sherry Rose**_ gracias por betear el capítulo. Eres una amiga increíble y espero que quieras seguir ayudándome con mis garabatos inentendibles jejeje XD

.Les dejo leer!

Capítulo 2 _Unvermeidlich_

-Ahhhhhhhh, ¡Estúpida Noah! – dijo bastante irritado, y hubiera seguido maldiciendo a su "hermana", si no fuera por una voz grave que le interrumpió.

-Ami, sait qu'il est impoli de la malédiction d'une Mademoiselle?

Edward abrió los ojos y encaro al metiche, pero con solo verlo, su boca se secó, sus ojos se agrandaron, y su voz salió en un pequeño hilo.

-Roy…. - su sorpresa era grande, no sabía que hacer … una parte de él le gritaba que le saltara encima, y le besara como tantas veces en estos años lo había deseado, la otra le decía que hacer eso era estúpido, y por demás vergonzoso, además de que seguro era otro de sus sueños y en un instante despertaría… -

-_**Nous avons**____**vu**____**avant**__**? **__**Je pense**____**qu'il**____**serait**____**possible**____**d'oublier quelqu'un**____**si mignon**_– dijo con una sonrisa perfecta y mirándole a los ojos. Sí, sin duda era un "sueño", pues su Roy no tenía un ojo violeta, y tampoco hablaba francés, aunque era igual de insolente. Sonrió con algo de pena, era hora de borrarle, así que tomo un suspiro, y tratando de no equivocarse, dijo con calma.

- _**Désolé, mais**____**je**____**ne parle pas français – **_esperaba que realmente el francés pudiera entenderle, que complicado este mundo con tantos idiomas, entonces volvió su atención al joven quien le miraba confundido, y con una sonrisa que decía « No tengo idea de que hablas » se sintió un poco apenado, y más por que su única idea fue el lenguaje de señas, y ahí en su parte del tren estaba Edward, haciendo mímicas para pasarle el mensaje, el pelinegro seguía viéndolo con la misma sonrisa en sus labios, cuando Edward estaba en la parte « no hablo » no pudo contenerse mas y su risa estallo, provocando el desconcierto y enojo por parte del Elric quien dijo entre dientes – ¿se puede saber que es tan gracioso?

Roy se sostenía el estomago de la risa que tenia, y calmándose un poco hablo en un perfecto alemán - Vaya veo que sí, los rubios no son muy inteligentes - eso le ofendió y estuvo a punto de darle un buen puñetazo, pero entonces lo noto, aquel sujeto hablaba el mismo idioma… Alemán.

-Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr – se gruño mentalmente, osea el haciendo tontería y media para que el « francés » lo entendiera, y resultaba que este tipejo si hablaba el mismo idioma, ahora mas que nunca se sintió tonto, se volteo enojado, dispuesto a ya no hablarle a ese hombre, de seguro al terminar el viaje no volvería a verlo, pero las cosas no siempre son como uno desea.

-Bueno, no te enojes por favor – hablo de nuevo el pelinegro mientras se sentaba en el asiento de enfrente y de nuevo con esa forma tan Mustang; a Ed le molestaba un poco que el « espejo » fuera tan… así. En señal de respuesta le dio un vistazo rápido y se giro hacia la ventana, el pelinegro capto y se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, ya que seré el único que hable… Me llamo Roy Cartier, soy francés… o al menos eso dice mi pasaporte- se sonrió un poco- soy empresario y me acabo de establecer aquí….

Edward seguía pegado a la ventana tratando de no hacerle mucho caso, rezaba por que se bajara cuanto antes, pero al parecer el hombre no lo haría hasta contarle su vida, de lo que había puesto atención, esté Roy venia por negocios, le gustaban los perros, la gente alegre, las fogatas, la historia, el vino; y que vivía con su madrastra de quien dijo el nombre, pero igual que lo demás le era sin importancia.

Así siguieron el transcurso, hasta que un silbato se dejo escuchar, y luego la voz de un paje de la estación _– próxima estación __"Unvermeidlich"_ repito _"Unvermeidlich". _

Ed por fin sintió alivio, esa era su estación, sin decirle nada mas al compañero, se paro, tomo su maleta, y se dispuso a bajarse sin despedirse. Roy noto su intención, y aunque le molestaba que le ignorara, se atrevió a preguntar- Disculpa, ¿Cuántas estaciones faltan para llegar a la Universidad Hill?

Ed se quedo viéndolo un momento y sonrió, lo mejor era decirle... "Lo que quería" antes de que este le siguiera como perro faldero – Sigue 5 estaciones y pregunta- dicho eso se dio la vuelta y dejo a Roy con un gracias en los labios, suspiro algo frustrado – los alemanes no son tan cordiales como me dijeron-se cruzo de brazos y se acomodo en el lugar que había dejado el rubio.

XXXXX_XXXXX

9:00 am

Había llegado justo a tiempo, y ahora entraba a donde estaba el rector del Instituto donde trabajaba, resultaba que sus conocimientos en la Alquimia y con un poco de actualización de este mundo, podían serle muy útiles para dar ciencias a cualquier nivel, y como no quería meterse con la biología o la física, había optado por la química, donde era valorado positivamente por el profesor Albert Rieu, un hombre de mediana edad, cabellos castaños y expresión apacible, pero con una personalidad demasiado intimidante, de alguna forma le recordaba a una mezcla entre el capitán Amstrong, Zig Curtis y Bradley. Este miraba su reloj una y otra vez mientras sonreía -Disculpen la tardanza solo esperamos a una persona, no debe tardar - Rieu se disculpó ante los presentes quienes asintieron, pues que mas les quedaba si no esperar.

9:30 am

Algunos de los presentes miraban por la ventana y a la puerta, esperando que en cualquier minuto apareciera al que esperaban, Ed estaba bastante aburrido ¿como alguien podía ser tan impuntual?

9: 45 am

Algunos de los profesores se habían acomodado de lo mejor en sus sillas, y ahora tomaban té , mientras que él tenia enfrente una taza de agua caliente con un poco azúcar, al parecer la espera iba para largo y eso le frustraba, osea el casi se medio mata en la mañana para llegar a tiempo, y el dichoso esperado se daba el lujo de llegar tan tarde, mientras que él pensaba en eso, otro profesor se aventuro a sugerir que era mejor disolver la junta puesto que el "caballero" no tenia seriedad, a lo que el profesor Rieu negó rápidamente, argumentando que ante todo, el compañero debía ser esperado , eso llamo la atención de Edward pero no preguntaría por ahora.

10:00 am

Ahora si parecía que algunos profesores habían muerto en aquella sala pues ya ni ruido hacían, volteo a verlos, unos estaban viendo fijamente la puerta , otros murmuraban quien sabe que, algunos más iban por su 9na taza de café, y se notaba sus efectos en sus expresiones corporales pues, parecían niños inquietos jugando con lo que tuvieran a la mano, él por su parte ya se había desesperado; ¿que tan importante podía ser un sujeto que no llegaba? Sin embargo, no abandono a Rieu en su buena esperanza a que llegara el tipo ese, y ahora sí, su curiosidad del por que esperarle se manifestó, a lo cual el profesor respondió que era porque, se trataba del accionista mayoritario de la junta de capital , en otras palabras era el dueño del Instituto por ser el que soltaba el dinero, y Edward había aprendido que en este mundo el que tenia el capital lo tenia todo, así que a pesar de estar bastante enojado, frustrado, etc ... no le quedaba mas que esperar, pero eso si; 5 minutos mas y se largaría pasara lo que pasara.

10:04:50 am

Ya estaba harto, no seguiría esperando ni un minuto mas; se levanto de su silla y los demás profesores lo vieron con rareza, pero con un toque de temor, ¿que pasaría si en ese momento entraba a quien esperaban y los veía "revelarse"?, Ed les dio un rápido vistazo como diciéndoles, "Tengamos algo de dignidad y vayámonos, que si le interesa al sujeto nos buscara" , pero todos le evadieron la vista , Ed suspiro , se dio la vuelta encarando a Albert.

– Disculpe profesor, pero no podemos ya esperar mas, tenemos que ... – en el momento en que iba a terminar, se escucho que la puerta se abrió, y todos los presentes parecieron revivir acomodándose en sus sillas , Ed torció la boca y se quedo mirando la entrada.

En ese momento, entro en la sala un hombre con una sonrisa algo boba en sus labios, pidiendo disculpas, todos los profesores lo vieron como si fuera un oasis en el desierto, y sonrieron de vuelta, Ed lo miro unos momentos, y pestañeo incrédulo ante lo que veía, no podía ser cierto, entrando por esa puerta estaba su acompañante del tren de esa mañana.

-¡Tú!- grito Ed mientras le señalaba , no podía ser cierto, llevaba todo un año sin ver a Roy y ahora resultaba que de la nada aparecía en su mañana y por lo que era claro estaba para quedarse, eso debía ser un pesadilla siniestra.

Roy también lo miro unos segundos y sonrió – Hey, eres el niño de la mañana –dijo con diversión, mientras le guiñaba un ojo, todos los demás presentes miraban en silencio con muchas interrogantes , parecía que esos dos se conocían de hace tiempo, pero había algo en el jefe que les daba miedo, a la vez que sonreía, parecía que decía ¡muérete niño!

-Niño ... –Ed se estaba ahogando en las palabras , mientras pensaba en mostrarle que tan niño podía ser, cuando le marcara su puño en su odiosa cara , Albert sintió esa tensión de que Edward se le lanzara a golpes a su promotor, pues, sabia el golpe que era para Elric.

-Profesor que bueno que llego. - entonces se dirigió a los demás presentes, pasando de Edward quien seguía en su rollo - Les presento al Jefe del Capital y nuevo profesor de historia, el señor Roy Cartier. – los profesores dieron un aplauso en señal de bienvenida , Roy agradeció el gesto, y de nuevo se disculpo, argumentando que se había pasado de estación y por ello su retraso, además de que no conocía a nadie que le diera indicaciones correctas , en eso miro a Edward, quien se hizo el desentendido. La junta siguió un poco mas, en donde el pelinegro expreso su deseo de llevar buena comunicación ellos, para que así los alumnos tuvieran una buena educación, buen comportamiento, etc... .

XXXXX

18:00 pm

Edward iba entrando a la casa mientras escuchaba las risas de sus hermanos, al menos alguien estaba feliz en esa casa. Llegando a la sala y vio a Noah sentada leyendo un libro y a Alphonse pintando un retrato, últimamente ese era su pasatiempo, y su modelo favorita era Noah, o la vecina que guardaba gran parecido con Nina, a diferencia que esta tenia unos años mas de lo que posiblemente tendría si estuviera viva.

-Hola – dijo en un susurro, los otros le contestaron el saludo y acercándose a su hermano le entrego una papeleta, era su carga escolar y que mañana mismo empezaba. Después de eso salió del salón rumbo a su habitación.

Ambos notaron su gran « entusiasmo », por lo que le siguieron, pero solo fue Alphonse quien entro a la recamara, Noah prefirió dejárselo al menor, esos dos tenían muchas cosas que solo entre ellos podían resolver.

Alphonse entro cuidadosamente y cerro la puerta, despidiendo a Noah quien regreso a la sala, una vez solos se sentó a los pies de la cama donde estaba Edward, y espero unos segundos.

Estaba acostado en la cama mirando a la pared, vaya que hoy no había sido tan bueno como esperaba, y notando que la puerta se abría supo que aun no terminaría, su hermano no se marcharía hasta que supiera todo, así que dio un suspiro ahogado y empezó a relatarle su día.

Contándole de su nuevo salón, de sus alumnos, etc… Al lo miraba extrañado pues todo eso no eran razones para que estuviera tan desanimado, hasta que Ed soltó.

-« Roy apareció » - la expresión de admiración que tenia el castaño, era indescriptible, hasta creyó que no había escuchado bien. Ed giro los ojos y aclaro.

- Bueno no Roy, Roy Mustang si no, un « espejo » que se llama – gruño por debajo – Roy Cartier…

Al escuchaba a su hermano hablar, pero pensó que sí, era algo frustrante y hasta deprimente que ese tal Cartier fuera la encarnación de Mustang, casi podía verle pasando horas perdiendo el tiempo, caminando por algún jardín, y ligando a cuanta mujer se le cruzara. Con la diferencia que, tal vez este hombre tuviera bigote. Al seguía en sus pensamientos, hasta que la voz de su hermano le trajo a la realidad.

-Alphonse, ¿me estas escuchando?

-Se le quedo mirando un momento y le respondió – Sí, perdón, es que… – no pudo decirle que le entendía, pero si sentía pena por el, parpadeo y aclarándose la garganta trato de animarle.

– Hermano debes calmarte, sabíamos que esa posibilidad existía, que hubiera otro Roy en este mundo.

-No Alphonse, no es tan sencillo, si este Roy esta aquí significa que … el coronel murió y … - Ed bajo la mirada no quería pensar que…

-Hey, no, Ed cálmate, primero que nada, acabas de decir que el señor Cartier tiene mas o menos la misma edad que el Taisa, así que no es posible; tal vez, si conocieras a un niño de un año, o menos. Recuerda que, la teoría de los muertos que teníamos no siempre es cumplida, ahí tienes a Rose, quien vivía mientras que Noah también lo hacia, así que ese Roy no es el… taisa.

La plática siguió un poco más, y ya había aclarado que existían dos Roys cada uno independiente del otro, así que, después de un silencio, Aru, había encontrado unas soluciones.

-Ed; puedes… _** «Tratar al señor Cartier como lo hacías con Mustang» - **_Al sonrió por su magnifica idea, recordando como Ed, solo aparecía frente al alquimista de la flama para darle sus reportes y avances de investigación, así no vería triste ni confundido a su hermano, tal vez algo estresado después de verle todo el día, pero eso antes había funcionado y ambos se habían hecho amigos.

Sin embargo, para Edward esas__ palabras habían hecho que se sonrojara al máximo, y Alphonse capto que las palabras « _**COMO LO HACIAS**_ » no habían tenido el mismo significado para su hermano. Se golpeo mentalmente por siquiera imaginar lo que ambos habían podido hacer, mientras el había estado cazando gatitos.

-… ¡Edward! – dijo con reproche - realmente no le molestaba que su hermano alguna vez intimara con el coronel, total era su vida, y el podía hacer lo que quisiera, pero si le chocaba que en un momento de suma importancia, su adorado hermano pensara en más de lo que había sido la intención de sus palabras.

Ed se disculpo por el pequeño malentendido, y Al se claro la garganta para decir otra idea que había cruzado su mente , de hecho eran tres, esperaba que con ésta, Ed no tuviera un orgasmo mental , por que sí no, ahora si estaba seguro que le rompería el escritorio en la cabeza : -Bueno, también podrías ... _**« Saltarle a Roy encima y hacerle lo que**_…. – Al midió sus palabras - _**desaparecerle de este mundo »**_, así Roy Mustang tendría más vida y todos contentos.

Ed no dijo nada al instante, solo tosió aclarándose la garganta, solo para no reírse o pensar algo más. El menor agradeció el gesto de « sabiduría», porque enserio, odiaría quedarse huérfano en este mundo.

-Pues podría ser una opción, pero si alguien llegara a verme, acabaría en prisión por asesinato… Ambos hermanos guardaron silencio unos segundos antes de romper a carcajadas, y cuando se recuperaron Aru dijo su última idea.

– _**« Evitar a Cartier a toda costa, con la esperanza de que nunca tengan la oportunidad de llegar a ser amigos »**_

Ed sonrió como acostumbraba, provocando que Al tuviera la respuesta de cual era la opción que emplearía su hermano. El Alquimista de Acero tenia una nueva misión, y sin duda no fallaría, nunca lo había hecho y no empezaría ahora.

CONTINUARA….

Se acabo…. este capitulo… espero haya sido de su agrado, y si no pueden señalar que si les gusto o que no, etc. Tratare de publicar semanalmente ya que ando mas libre de mis tareas.

Día de publicación Lunes

Ahora mi sección favorita: DUDAS QUE SIEMPRE TUVO Y NO EXPRESO POR MIEDO A SER MORDIDOS

_**-Nous avons**____**vu**____**avant**__**? **__**Je pense**____**qu'il**____**serait**____**possible**____**d'oublier quelqu'un**____**si mignon**_–

-¿Nos hemos visto antes? No creo que sea posible que olvidara a alguien tan lindo.

- _**désolé, mais**____**je**____**ne parle pas français**_

-Lo siento, no hablo francés.

**Albert Rieu - **El nombre y el personaje son X la verdad es que solo resaltare el apellido, pues surgio de un director de orquesta que últimamente en mi casa suena mucho gracias al gusto familiar de sus conciertos y que su nombre también va con A, pero si ponía el nombre tal cual alguien podría golpearme.

**El nombre del capítulo: Unvermeidlich – **Inevitable

Bueno ahora si ya termino con esto y espero verlos en un tercer capítulo, claro si ustedes quieren.

Por último agrego que si alguien quiere platicar o conocer amiga royed fanática, yo estoy libre wiiii (es que no conozco a muchas y las pocas que conocí ya fueron historia T_T)


End file.
